Super Smash Toon Melee
'Super Smash Toon Melee '''is a crossover fighting video game developed by Toys for Bob in association with Traveller's Tales and Art Co. Ltd, and published by THQ in association with Nickelodeon Games, Disney Interactive and Warner Bros. Interactive for the Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Xbox. It was first released in Japan on July 4th, 2002, then was released in the US about two weeks later on July 16th, 2002. ''Super Smash Toon Melee is the second game in the Super Smash Toon series following the 2000 release of the original game and the sequel to Super Smash Toon. The game features characters from Nickelodeon, Disney, and Cartoon Network franchises such as Mitchell Van Morgan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, Adrien the Cat, Dexter's Labrotory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Charmy the Speedy Fawn, Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, and The Lion King. The stages and gameplay modes make references to, or take their designs from these franchises as well. Melee includes all playable characters from the first game in the series and also adds characters from franchises such as Jimmy Neutron, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, and Codename: Kids Next Door, all of which were never released in Japan at the time. Melee's gameplay system offers an unorthodox approach to the fighting game genre with a counter that measures damage with increasing percentages, rather than a depleting health bar seen in most fighting games. It builds on the first game by adding new gameplay features and playable characters. Following the popularity of its multiplayer gameplay, Melee has been featured in many competitive gaming tournaments, and is one of the most popular fighting games for competitive play. The game itself serves as a crossover between Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee, Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Melee, and Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee, Playable Characters Veterans * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox* * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit* * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis* * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck* * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Arnold Shortman * Eliza Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Daggett and Norbert Beaver * CatDog * Ren and Stimpy * Dexter * Monkey* * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * The Eds * Cow and Chicken * Mike * I.M. Weasel * Space Ghost * Courage * Peter Pan * Aladdin * The Genie* * Hercules * Baloo * Simba * Mushu * Robin Hood * T.J. Newcomers * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Barnaby the Bear* * Dr. Drakken * Metal Adrien* * Sally the Deer * Dante the Dragon* * Dr. Crimson * Metal Charmy* * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker* * Martin J. Moody * Metal Mitchell* * Marquessa * Minnie Mouse * Goofy* * Pete * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Moldy SpongeBob* * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker* * Chuckie Finster* * Phil and Lil* * Reptar* * Kimi Finster * Helga Pataki* * Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez * King Goobot* * Doug Funnie * Donnie Thornberry * Zim * Treeflower* * Henry and June * Ed Bighead* * Teenage Tommy Pickles* * Orange Splat Man* * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Barnaby the Bear* * Dr. Drakken * Metal Adrien* * Dee Dee * Major Glory* * Mandark * Sheep * Red Guy* * Mojo Jojo* * Robot Jones* * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 4* * I.R. Baboon * Samurai Jack* * Aku* * Billy and Mandy * Grim * Hector Con Carne* * Kevin* * Moxy* * Milo Thatch * Kida* * Jasmine * Jafar* * Timon and Pumbaa* * Woody * Buzz* * Mulan * Sulley* * Randall* * Lucky and Spot * Ashley Spinelli* * Darkwing Duck* * Steamboat Willie* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Conch Street (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Chum Bucket (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Rock Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants)* * EuroReptarland (Rugrats) * Hillwood (Hey Arnold!) * Thornberry Van (The Wild Thornberrys) * Kind-a-Lot-O-Comics (Rocko's Modern Life) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Yokian Stadium (Jimmy Neutron) * Zim's Base (Invader Zim) * Splat Zone (Nickelodeon)* * Double Dare 2000 Stage (Double Dare)* * Raleighopolis Island (Adrien the Cat) * Dexter's Lab (Dexter's Labortory) * Mojo Jojo's Lair (Powerpuff Girls)* * Cul de Sac (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Big City (Sheep in the Big City) * Sector V Lab (Codename: Kids Next Door)* * Cow and Chicken's House (Cow and Chicken) * Con Carne Lair (Evil Con Carne) * Billy's House (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)* * Johnny's Stadium (Johnny Bravo) * Robot Jones' House (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?)* * Moxy's Show Stage (The Moxy Show)* * Space Ghost Coast to Coast Stage (Space Ghost Coast to Coast)* * Forest Islands (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * Mickey's House (Mickey Mouse) * House of Mouse (House of Mouse)* * Neverland (Peter Pan) * Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Mount Olympus (Hercules)* * Pride Rock (The Lion King) * Shang's Training Camp (Mulan) * Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)* * Third Street School (Recess) * Andy's Room (Toy Story)* * The Oldie Stadium (Disney Shorts)* * Duckberg (Ducktales)* * Battlefield (Super Smash Toon Melee)* * Final Destination (Super Smash Toon Melee)* * Past Hillwood (Hey Arnold!)* * Past O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life)* * Past Agrabah (Aladdin)* * Past Elephant Graveyard (The Lion King)* * Past China Festival (Mulan)* MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items * Barrel (Super Smash Toon) * Beam Sword (Super Smash Toon) * Capsule (Super Smash Toon) * Crate (Super Smash Toon) * Fan (Super Smash Toon) * Food (Super Smash Toon) * Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Toon) * Motion-Sensor Bomb (Super Smash Toon) * Party Ball (Super Smash Toon) * Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) * Krabby Patties (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Baby Bottle (Rugrats) * Baseball Bat (Hey Arnold!) * Magic Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Grim Sword (Grim and Evil) * S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Pixar Ball (Pixar) * Scream Canister (Monsters, Inc.) MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Giga Crimson (Final Boss) Unlockables * Super Smash Toon Melee/Unlockable Characters * Super Smash Toon Melee/Unlockable Stages Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:Game